


A Push Is Needed

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: BarnabyxKotetsu, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Makeouts, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Barnaby and Kotetsu belong together but the two heroes. Nathan and Ivan come up with a plan to try and help them. Will their plan work or will it only push the two men apart? Or just confuse their fellow heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BarnabyxKotetsu. I wrote this as gift to my love!! 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta reader XDARKERXDESIREX! I adore you, thank you!

“Think fast!” The shout echoed around the ballroom and everyone turned to see Kotetsu tossing a pumpkin at his partner. The blond catching it effortlessly and smirking at the older male.

“If you’re trying to catch me off guard you don’t need to announce what you’re doing.” Barnaby said, holding the pumpkin up to examine it for imperfections. The pumpkin was small, about the size of a soccer ball, most of the pumpkins scattered about the room were a lot bigger. Halloween was only a few weeks away and the heroes all planned to spend it together. They all agreed that for at least one holiday they would spend together, since most holidays they wanted to spend with their families. “This one has a dent, hand me that one by your foot.” Barnaby said, setting the unwanted pumpkin on the table.

“Sure.” Kotetsu said and bent down to pick up the pumpkin, walking over this time instead of tossing it and handing it to his partner. “Hey Antonio pass me the tape! I want to put up these streamers.” He added, catching the roll when it was tossed him and going over to the step ladder. They were decorating the ballroom for their party, they had pushed a few couches in and were going to use the projector for movies. Nathan took a seat on the larder of all the couches and crossed his legs as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions, taking a short break from drawing designs on the pumpkins for craving. His violet gaze moving to watch Kotetsu climb the step ladder, a well-shaped brow lifting as he noticed how Barnaby had lowered the pumpkin in his hands in favor of also watching the older hero.

“Careful, that ladder is pretty old.” Barnaby said, letting the pumpkin roll from hand to hand.

“I got this, don't worry.” Kotetsu strained as he pushed the streamer higher on the wall, holding it there with one hand while his free hand moved to the roll of tape around his wrist. Grinning in victory when he tapped the orange streamer into place, why did everyone always have to get worried when he stepped onto ladders? He wasn't that clumsy. He started to step down from the step ladder when there was a loud crack, one of the steps starting to break under his weight. The hero let out a surprised yelp as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the ladder. Looking over his shoulder he met Barnaby's green gaze and gave him an embarrassed smile, a blush quickly heating up his cheeks from the tight hold the blond had on him. “You didn't have to grab me like that, I was about to step down.” He said, relaxing when Barnaby set him down on the floor. Kotetsu not noticing how the younger male hesitated before letting him go, the men took a step apart to remove each other from their personal space. 

“I think we should just let Keith put the rest up, don’t need you breaking a hip before the party.” Barnaby said, his tone playful as he crossed his arms. Over the past year, Barnaby had loosened up even more, now comfortable with joking around with Kotetsu. The two men were now very close friends and spent a lot of their free time together.

“Ah! Rude! That’s it now I'm not telling you my awesome costume idea.” Kotetsu said loudly and elbowed him lightly, slipping the tape off his wrist.

“Whenever you call anything awesome I know that I have to worry.” Barnaby retorted, taking the tape from him and giving it to Keith as he walked past them. Kotetsu pouted only for a moment before a smirk formed on his lips, quickly he lifted his hands and messed up the blond hair, laughing at the annoyed look Barnaby gave him in return.

“I'm going to go carve some of the pumpkins, stop being so picky with yours!” Kotetsu called as he walked over to the table, grinning happily as he picked a pumpkin he had chosen out that morning.

“I feel very concerned seeing a knife within your reach!”

“Oh shut up Bunny!” Barnaby smiled and shook his head, picking up the pumpkin he had dropped when he had grabbed Kotetsu.

“So hopeless…” Nathan sighed, having watched the whole exchange between the two heroes. It was easy for him to see that Kotetsu and Barnaby had feelings for each other but were not going to act on them. The two were being so foolish that it was starting to wear on the fire-user’s nerves. How could two people that cared so deeply for each other not notice each other’s feelings? He had a feeling they would never do anything on their own and it was about time someone gave them a little helping hand.

“What’s hopeless?” Ivan asked, leaning over the back of the couch, head tilted slightly as he looked at the taller man. Nathan looked back at him and white painted lips curled into a smirk as idea struck him.

“Ivan hunny, I need your help to improve the lives of two our favorite people.”

“Um...who?”

“Handsome and Kotetsu, I think it’s time their loneliness stopped.” Nathan explained and gave the shape shifter a hopeful look. Ivan stared at him for a moment then glanced over at the two heroes across the room; Barnaby had moved to sit at the same table as Kotetsu and was watching him gut one of the pumpkins.

“You’re...trying to play match maker aren’t you?” Ivan mumbled, raising his eye brows as he looked back at the colorfully dressed hero beside him.

“Well of course, do you see anyone else more concerned for everyone’s happiness than me?” Nathan asked, he could still see that the younger male looked uneasy and he reached up to touch his arm. “I really need your help with this one, all my other attempts have failed! You are the only one who will make my plan work. Please?” Ivan sighed and stared at him for a moment before hanging his head in defeat.

“What do you need me to do?”

“What’s going on?” Keith asked suddenly from behind them, head tilted as he smiled at the two.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“This is not going to work…” Ivan said, glancing nervously up and down the hallway.

“I agree with Ivan, they have known each other for a while now. I think Kotetsu will figure it out.” Keith agreed, arms crossed as he looked at his watch.

“Oh don't you dare back down! This is for their happiness! We have all figured out how they feel for each other and I know if something doesn’t happen soon then nothing will!” Nathan said looking annoyed, checking his watch as well to make sure they wouldn’t miss their chance. Barnaby would be leaving the hero building soon for lunch and they had to make sure they timed this right. 

“Yeah but…isn't this a bit much? This is really meddling in their business…” Ivan mumbled, rubbing his hands nervously together. “I mean can't you have Antonio talk to Kotetsu? You’re dating him he will listen to you.”

“Just because Antonio and I are together does not mean he listens to everything I say! I have already tried asking him to help and he says he is staying out of it.” Nathan grumbled then snapped his fingers. “Stop complaining hunny and just change. You promised you would help.” He said sternly. Ivan sighed and exchanged a look with Keith, the blond just giving him a shrug in response.

“A-Alright…” Ivan closed his eyes and there was a sudden flash, turning himself to look like Barnaby. Green eyes opened and he rubbed his hands together nervously. Nathan held pair of glasses. “Did you break into Barnaby's locker to get those?” He asked, slipping on the glasses, squinting as he adjusted to them.

“He has more of those glasses then an eye doctor. Do you remember what to say?” Nathan asked, lifting his hands to straighten out the leather jacket. “Stop doing that with your hands, just keep them in your pockets.” He ordered and Ivan quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Ok now give me your best smile.” Ivan forced his lips into an uncomfortable smile and Keith snorted at the others expression.

“Uh, haha sorry.” Keith said and patted Ivan on the back. “Come on now Ivan, Barnaby is very confident! You have known him the longest out of all of us! Didn't you say you went to school with him?” The younger male nodded and let out a long sigh, straightening his back since Barnaby never slouched. “There, that’s a lot better!”

“Annnd it's now Barnaby's lunch time. He should be gone for a while.” Nathan said, smiling as he set his hands back on his hips.

“How do you know? He doesn’t normally take long lunch breaks.” Ivan pointed out, feeling a little strange to be hearing Barnaby's voice instead of his own. He had never changed into Barnaby before so he was still worried he wouldn't be able to act like him.

“Oh I didn't tell you? I also asked him to do me a favor and pick up my costume for me, telling him we wouldn't make him wear one if he did. Along with picking up a cake, so it should be an hour or longer before he gets back.” Nathan smirked, he made sure that the bakery and the costume store were in different parts of the city. “And to make sure Kotetsu stayed here I asked him to keep working on pumpkins.”

“Wow! You plan for everything.” Keith said, looking surprised. All three fell silent as they heard Wild Tiger’s voice from down the hallway.

“Ok remember what I told you! Now go!” Nathan whispered and pushed Ivan forward and around the corner. Ivan froze as Kotetsu caught sight of him and the older hero smiled, making his way over.

“I'll pick you up in an hour! Uh huh bye sweetie!” Kotetsu said happily then slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Hey Bunny! Want to come with me when I pick up Kaede from the train station? She insists on just taking a bus from there but you know me I can't help but worry.” He laughed and stopped in front of him.

“Uh…uh sure. I need to tell you something first, it’s really important.” Ivan said slowly, having to remind himself not to slouch and keep eye contact. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and to his horror nothing came out. He just froze, completely forgetting the speech that Nathan had him memorize. “I...”

“Yes?” Kotetsu asked, raising his eye brow at him and smiling. “Is this something big?”

“Yeah, please let me finish.” Ivan mumbled and tried not to cringe at how nervous he sounded. 'Shit shit shit. I knew this was a bad idea!' He thought, swallowing hard and having to focus to keep his expression calm. Slowly he walked around Kotetsu, glad the other male turned to keep him in his line of sight. He could now look over the older hero's shoulder to see Nathan making gestures from around the corner. “What I am trying to say, it’s just...I... uh haha what I am meaning...” His mind was racing for what to do, trying to think what Barnaby would say. A minute went by in silence and Kotetsu's smile started to falter, a more concerned expression replacing the carefree air that been around him a moment ago.

“Bunny...you’re not acting like yourself.” Kotetsu said slowly, his eye brows drawing together as he searched his face for answers to his odd behavior. Ivan's eyes widened at those words and his alarmed expression made the older male widen his eyes as well. “What?” Quickly Ivan reached out and grabbed Kotetsu's arm right above his elbow, tugging him forward and into a tight embrace. “B-Bunny?” Kotetsu questioned, clearly caught off guard and very confused, his body tense in the blonde’s arms.

“Kotetsu, I…” Ivan looked over to see Nathan giving him a thumbs up, his sudden action had bought him more time. Slowly he felt the darker haired male relax in his hold, surprised to feel his hands move up onto his back, returning the hug.

“Are you ok Bunny..? Remember you can tell me anything...” Kotetsu said softly, resting his chin on the leather clad shoulder. Ivan could feel Kotetsu's heart racing from how closely he was holding him, the older hero feeling very warm in his arms. 'Wow Nathan was right he really does love Barnaby…' He thought, he felt even more determined not to screw this up, he had come this far. Looking over when movement caught his eye he saw Nathan was making gestures at him, ones he had no idea what they meant. 'What? Do what?' He thought desperately. He started thinking of the mangas he had been reading lately, trying to think of the fastest way to confess one’s feelings but still make it sound like something Barnaby would say. 'Damn it. Get a white board or something!!!'

“I don't think Ivan can understand what you’re signaling...” Keith whispered, only to grunt when Nathan elbowed him in the side and shushed him. Nathan then waved his hand again to get Ivan's attention once more. He pointed to his mouth which made Ivan give him a weird look, then pointed at Kotetsu, the last place he pointed was at the window. Ivan just stared at him with wide eyes and his friends exchanged looks. “I don't think he got that…” Keith whispered again and stepped out of range of the pink haired NEXTs elbow.

“Bunny, please tell me what’s wrong…” Kotetsu said, leaning back to look up into the green eyes he adored, the hero frowning in worry. Ivan gulped and looked back at him, moving his hand to the small of his back. 'He wants me to do that?? Well…it would be the fastest way to show ones feelings...' He bit his lip thought for a moment before lifting his other hand to the back of Kotetsu's neck, watching the older males amber eyes fill with more confusion. “Why are-” Ivan went for it, quickly leaning in and pressing his lips to Kotetsu's, silencing whatever he was going to say. Kotetsu was frozen in shock, eyes wide and his cheeks soon matching the red of the other hero’s jacket. The kiss only lasted a few seconds more till the blond pulled back, releasing him and watching as Kotetsu stumbled back, eyes still wide in shock.

“I…I hope that conveys my feelings for you!” He said quickly and then spun on his heel. “I have to go, see you later!” Ivan then quickly walked down the hallway and corner, running the moment he was out of Kotetsu's sight and heading to the spot Nathan told him to meet back up with them.

“Well then…” Keith mumbled and glanced at the man beside him. Nathan finely closed his mouth after his jaw had dropped and crossed his fingers as he watched Kotetsu, waiting to see what he would do now. Kotetsu stood there for a few more seconds before walking over to the wall, turning to lean his back on it and letting himself slid down to the floor. Once seated, he set his hand over his mouth, face still red as he went over what just happened in his head. Nathan took a step forward about to walk over, planning on acting like he was just passing by and try to convince Kotetsu to talk to Barnaby about his feelings the next time he saw him. Though a certain judge threw a wrench in his plans as the pale man turned the corner from the other end of the hallway not noticing Nathan, who stepped back into his hiding place.

“Damn it, just keep walking don't talk to him...” Nathan whispered, biting his nail as he leaned on the wall next to Keith, both silent as they listened to the judge walk down the hallway toward Kotetsu. Yuri paused as he finely noticed the hero sitting on the floor and he watched him for a moment before changing direction to move over to him. He came to a stop next to Kotetsu and set down his leather brief case

“Wild Tiger?” Yuri asked, voice smooth as he tried to get the other males attention. Ether Kotetsu was lost in thought or he had ignored him but ether way the judge tried again, bending down slightly as he spoke again. “Kotetsu?”

“Barnaby just kissed me...” Kotetsu mumbled, still trying to get over his shock. He blinked a few times then looked up, amber eyes meeting olive. Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, looking slightly confused at having been told something so personal out of nowhere. “Ah! M-Mr. Yuri! I mean Judge Petrov!”

“Just Yuri is fine, we have known each other for years now. Unless you’re in my court room, we can be on a first name basics.” Yuri said simply, his expression calm but his eyes just hinting his amusement. “Can I help you off the floor?” He asked, holding out his hand to him. Kotetsu gave him an embarrassed smile and took his hand, letting the judge pull him to his feet. Yuri picked up his brief case and tucked a loose gray hair behind his ear. The two started talking, turning to head up the hallway.

“Guess we should go meet up with Ivan.” Nathan whispered and looked at Keith, blinking in surprise to see him gazing at the judge. “Oh my my, does our little Sky High finally have another crush?”

“What? N-No!” Keith whispered back, blushing right away. Nathan smirked and shook his head.

“Whatever you say sweetheart. Let’s go met up with Ivan.”

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nathan and Keith made their way downstairs, going into the training room to find Ivan waiting for them on one of the benches. They only had a few minutes to talk before the other heroes would wonder where they went.  
Ivan gave them a nervous smile as they walked up to him, turning the glasses in his fingers. “Was that too much, huh?” He asked, cringing when Nathan sighed.

“Well there is no way he could get confused by that confession now. Though I was signaling you to ask him out, not kiss him.” The fire user explained, raising an eye brow at the short blond.

“Oh...I really hope this doesn't backfire.” Ivan muttered, looking down at the glasses in his hands.


End file.
